Borderlands
PC |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD, Blu-ray Disc |Engine=Unreal Engine 3 |USK = 18 |PEGI = 18 |ESRB = M |ACB = MA15 |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = Borderlands 2 }} Borderlands ist ein Science-Fiction-Rollenspiel-Shooter des Entwicklungsstudios Gearbox Software in Cel-Shading-Grafik. Das Spiel wurde von 2K Games veröffentlicht. Spielwelt Borderlands zeichnet ein düsterer und schmutziger Cel-Shading-Look aus, der dem ganzen Grafikstil dank starken Kontrasten und vielen Effekten eine gewisse Surrealität verleiht. Da das Spiel in der Originalversion mit Blut und abgetrennten Körperteilen nicht geizt, wurde es für den deutschen Markt entsprechend entschärft. Diese entschärfte Version hat von der USK trotz der comicartigen Grafik die Einstufung „Keine Jugendfreigabe“ erhalten und darf daher in Deutschland nicht an Jugendliche unter 18 Jahren verkauft werden. Pandora ist ein trostloser, anscheinend postapokalyptischer Planet mit zynischen Bewohnern, die inmitten von Wüsten, Zerstörung, Monstern und Müllbergen ihr Dasein fristen. Die Spielwelt und die in ihr lebenden Charaktere sind gezielt überspitzt und klischeehaft, schwarzer und kruder Humor sind vorherrschend. Die Story führt den Spieler von der Ortschaft Fyrestone über weite Ödnis, staubige Wüsten und zerklüftete Gebirgsregionen in Richtung Kammer. Hierbei besucht er auch die Hauptstadt des Planeten, New Haven und attackiert später sogar einen Außenposten der Crimson Lance, einer schwerbewaffneten Spezialeinheit. Handlung Aus der Erde Pandoras erhebt sich alle 200 Jahre die Kammer, die angeblich mit unsagbaren Reichtümern und wertvollen Artefakten gefüllt ist. Die vier Helden sind auf den Planeten gekommen, um ihr Glück auf der Jagd danach zu versuchen. Kurz nach der Ankunft in Fyrestone offenbart sich die Wächterin der Kammer den Helden, und schickt diese auf die Suche nach den Teilen des Schlüssels zur Kammer, welche in den Händen der Bosse der zahlreich vertretenen Banditenbanden liegen. Spielmechanik Borderlands ist ein First-Person-Shooter mit Rollenspielelementen wie verschiedenen Klassen und Fähigkeiten, sogenannten Skills, die nach Levelaufstiegen in einem Talentbaum gesteigert werden. Der Spieler hat die Wahl zwischen vier spielbaren Charakteren, welche als unterschiedliche Klassen fungieren: Roland (Soldat), Mordecai (Jäger), Lilith (Sirene) und Brick (Berserker). Die Fähigkeiten der Spielfiguren weichen stark voneinander ab, so dass die Wahl starken Einfluss auf die Art zu spielen hat. Missionen und Hintergrundgeschichte bleiben von der Wahl unberührt. Jeder Charakter erhält zudem ab Level 5 eine spezielle Fähigkeit, genannt Action-Skill, welche mittels Vergabe von Fähigkeitspunkten sowie der Kopplung mit Artefakten individuell verbessert werden kann. Alle Action Skills wirken jeweils für einen festgelegten Zeitraum und können erst nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder eingesetzt werden. Die Action-Skill des Soldaten besteht aus einem automatischen Geschützturm mit Energieschilden. Der Jäger kann seinen Falken Bloodwing auf die Gegner hetzen. Die Sirene setzt den "Phasewalk" ein, der ihr den Wechsel in eine andere Dimension ermöglicht, wodurch sie sich blitzschnell und ohne von Gegnern gesehen zu werden, bewegen kann. Bei Aktivierung und Deaktivierung fügt sie umstehenden Gegnern Schaden zu. Der Berserker verfällt bei seiner Spezialfähigkeit in Raserei, während der keine Waffen eingesetzt werden können, sich die Geschwindigkeit und der Nahkampfschaden aber massiv erhöhen. Das Spiel startet in der kleinen Ortschaft Fyrestone auf dem Planeten Pandora. Der Spieler wird zunächst im Rahmen der Hauptquest in die grundsätzliche Spielmechanik eingeführt. Im weiteren Verlauf stehen zudem zahlreiche optionale Nebenquests offen, welche an schwarzen Brettern oder durch NPCs vergeben werden. Das Spiel verfügt über eine offene, in einzelne Gebiete unterteilte Spielwelt. Einzelne Gebiete werden erst im Spielverlauf zugänglich. Durch besiegte Gegner sowie Absolvieren von Mission erhält der Spieler, wie bei ähnlich gearteten Spielen wie Diablo neue Gegenstände, Geld und Erfahrungspunkte. Letztere führen zu automatischen Stufenaufstiegen. Ab Level 5 erhält der Spieler pro Level einen Fähigkeitspunkt, durch den ihm ermöglicht wird, neue Fähigkeiten zu erlangen und bereits vorhandene Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Zu Beginn des Spiels kann der Spieler zwei Waffen auf sogenannte Schnellauswahl-Slots verteilen. Dies ermöglicht das direkte Anwählen der gewünschten Waffe via Tastendruck. In den Konsolenfassungen wird zur Auswahl das Steuerkreuz verwendet. Im weiteren Verlauf erhält der Spieler 2 zusätzlich Slots. Zur Verbesserung der Widerstandsfähigkeit stehen den Charakteren eine Vielzahl von Energieschilden zur Verfügung, welche neben der eigentlichen Schutzfunktion verschiedene Zusatzattribute aufweisen (z. B. Resistenz gegen Feuerschaden). Neben den benutzbaren Waffen (Schrotflinten, Revolvern, Maschinengewehre, Pistolen, Raketenwerfer verschiedener, fiktiver Hersteller) können auch Granaten eingesetzt werden. Durch ausgerüstete Modifikationen kann diesen Elemantarschaden und veränderte Explosionseigenschaften (z. B. Kontaktexplosion, Aufteilung in mehrere kleine Granaten) hinzugefügt werden. Einen wesentlichen Reiz des Spiels stellt die sogenannte Sammelspirale dar. So versucht der Spieler durch ständiges Sammeln von Erfahrungspunkten, Geld und Waffen bzw. Ausrüstungsgegenstände seinen Charakter kontinuierlich zu verbessern. Das Verfolgen der Geschichte oder einzelne Missionsbeschreibungen treten in den Hintergrund. Durch einen Zufallsgenerator, wie z. B. in Diablo II, werden Waffen und Gegenstände während des Spiels aus einer Vielzahl möglicher Kombinationen generiert. So sind im Spiel etwa 17,8 Millionen verschiedene Waffen verfügbar. Die Waffen unterscheiden sich in den Attributen Genauigkeit, Magazingröße, Nachladegeschwindigkeit und Schussfrequenz. Auch Zusatzfunktionen wie Elementarschaden (möglich sind Feuer-, Elektro-, Säure- & Explosivschaden), Zielfernrohre (für Zoom) und angebrachte Klingen (höherer Nahkampfschaden) sind verfügbar. Je nach Häufigkeit werden die Gegenstands- bzw. Waffennamen in verschiedenen Farben dargestellt. Nach aufsteigender Seltenheit sind dies:. Weiß, Grün, Blau, Lila und Orange. Überzählige Gegenstände können gegen Geld an einen der zahlreichen Automaten verkauft werden. Diese ersetzen die Händler klassischer Spiele und sind in drei Kategorien unterteilt: Munition/Granaten, Waffen und Schilde/ Medi-Packs/ Klassenmods. Koop-Modus Wird online gespielt, können jederzeit andere Spieler dem eigenen Spiel beitreten. Die beitretenden Spieler können ihren eigenen Charakter verwenden und haben grundsätzlich alle Handlungsmöglichkeiten des Spielleiters. Der Stand der verfügbaren Missionen sowie das Spielgebiet sind jedoch an den Host gebunden. Von jedem einzelnen Mitspieler erbeutete Erfahrungspunkte und Geldfunde erhält jeder am Spiel beteiligte. Waffen und andere Gegenstände erhält nur derjenige, der sie aufnimmt. Der Level und die Anzahl der Gegner (und damit die Höhe der erlangten Erfahrungspunkte) und der gefundenen Gegenstände steigen mit jedem Teilnehmer an. An einem Spiel können sich maximal vier Spieler (inklusive Host) beteiligen. Die Klassen bzw. Charaktere können hierbei beliebig kombiniert werden, so ist auch das parallele Spielen einer Klasse von mehreren Spielern möglich. Add-ons Zu dem Spiel sind folgende Add-ons erschienen: * Die Zombie-Insel von Doktor Ned * Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot * The Secret Armory of General Knoxx * Claptrap’s New Robot Revolution Die Zusatzinhalte sind bislang nur als kostenpflichtige Downloads (DLC) erschienen. Ein Zugriff auf die deutschen Versionen der Downloads ist mit der Importversion des Spiels nicht möglich. Mit dem kostenlosen Patch 1.4.1, das am 3. November 2010 erschienen ist, erhöht sich die Levelgrenze für alle Spieler um 8, d. h. das Originalspiel hat dann die Levelgrenze 58 und falls das DLC "The Secret Armory of General Knoxx" installiert ist erhöht sich die Levelgrenze von 61 auf 69. Am 15.Oktober 2010 erschien die Game of the Year Edition von Borderlands, die das Hauptspiel, sowie Downloadcodes für die vier Add-ons beinhaltet. Käufer der Edition halten außerdem Zugang für die Demo von Duke Nukem Forever. Entwickler Gearbox ist seit 2010 Entwickler des bekannten Vaporware-Shooters. Triva Viele der Waffen weisen mit ihren Namen und/oder Beschreibungstexten auf andere Spiele oder Filme hin. Auch die Namen einiger Bewohner und Gegner stellen einen solchen Bezug her. In der deutschen Version konnten nicht alle Bezüge korrekt übersetzt/übertragen werden. * Ein Boss einer Quest ist ein brennendes, hundeähnliches Monster, ein sogenannter Skag mit dem Namen Moe - ein Bezug auf den „Flaming Moe“, einem alkoholischen Getränk aus The Simpsons. * Von derselben Monsterrasse existiert ein gigantisches Exemplar, das mit seinem Namen „Skagzilla“ an Godzilla erinnert. * Eine riesenhafte Version eines Rakks, ein fliegendes Monster, trägt den Namen Mothrakk, in Anspielung auf Mothra, eine weitere Figur aus dem Godzilla-Universum. * Eine weitere besondere Variante der Rakk heißt "Rakkanishu", was eine Anspielung auf den Zwischengegner "Rakanishu" aus dem Spiel "Diablo 2" sein dürfte. In Diablo 2 hört man öfter von den Gegnern den Kampfschrei "Rakanishu" bevor sie sich in den Kampf stürzen. * In einer Quest für den etwas verrückten Einsiedler T.K. Baha muss der Spieler dessen verloren gegangenes künstliches Bein von einem Skag namens Scar zurückholen. Dies ist ein Hinweis auf die Rivalität zwischen Kapitän Ahab und Moby Dick. Genau wie Moby Dick hat auch Scar u.a. Harpunen aus seinem Körper ragen und viele Narben (englisch Scars). Zudem ist Baha Ahab rückwärts geschrieben. * Ein Charakter, den man für eine Quest finden muss, trägt den Namen Bruce McClane, was eine Anspielung auf die Stirb Langsam Filme ist (eine Kombination aus Bruce Willis und John McClane). * Einer der Bosse, ein Banditenboss namens „Nine-Toes“ verliert nach dem Ableben eine sichelbesetzte Waffe, im Original genannt „The Clipper“ mit dem Beschreibungstext „Don't drop it... might lose a toe.“. Dies ist wahrscheinlich ein Hinweis auf „Toe Cutter“, den Chef der Bikergang aus dem Film Mad Max. * Auch der Boss „Mad Mel“ ist mit seinem Namen und seinem Gefährt ein Hinweis auf den Film Mad Max. Das Gewinnen des Kampfes wird mit dem Achievement „Can't We Get BEYOND Thunderdome?“ belohnt, was wiederum ein Hinweis auf den dritten Teil Mad Max – Jenseits der Donnerkuppel ist. Weitere Hinweise auf andere Filme von Mel Gibson (wie z. B. Braveheart und Lethal Weapon) finden sich in den Questbeschreibungen in diesem Gebiet. * Ein späterer Boss, eine Kreuzung aus Ameise und Spinne trägt den Namen „Widowmaker“; wahrscheinlich ein Bezug auf das PlayStation 3-Spiel Resistance: Fall of Man, in dem ein vom Aufbau sehr ähnlicher Boss mit dem selben Namen existiert. * Legendäre Waffen mit dem Wort „Cobra“ im Namen können den Beschreibungstext „I LIKE IT!“ tragen, was ihnen eine höhere Chance, Explosionen hervorzurufen, gibt. Dies deutet auf den Film RoboCop hin, in dem die Figur Emil Antonowsky beim Testen der Waffe „Cobra Assault Cannon“ eben jenen Satz sagt. * Die Ingame Zwischensequenz beim Generally Hospital des Zombie-Addons ist eine Anspielung auf das Spiel-Intro des Rollenspiels The Witcher. Quellen * Wikipedia Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Shooter Kategorie:First-Person-Shooter Kategorie:2K Games Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Gearbox Software Kategorie:Borderlands Kategorie:Unreal Engine 3